


It's Better When Equal

by Val_Creative



Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon LGBT Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Season/Series 02, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Maddie could do with a bit more of this in her life — having an early breakfast, basking in the morning light by the opened windowsill, listening to her partners speaking softly to each other.





	It's Better When Equal

**Author's Note:**

> Can yall BELIEVE that the show finally made Polymarine canon? They did it! Holy shit! I GOT ONE THING NOW. EVERYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE SUCKS ASS. PLEASE WATCH THIS SHOW. GIVE IT VIEWS. I WANT SEASON THREE. I just needed to do more for them so please enjoy the happy fluffy goodness and if you love them too come say hi! Tell me what you love about them! 
> 
> If you take a second to read, please leave a "yay!!" or any nice word! It would be deeply appreciated! <3
> 
> EDIT: Apparently this fic has been featured on [Syfy Channel's official website](https://www.syfy.com/syfywire/read-this-fanfiction-excellent-umbrella-academy-pokemon-and-russian-doll-stories) and recommended? Holy shit thank you?

 

*

She can do with a bit more of _this_ in her life — basking in the morning heat by the opened, glowing windowsill, listening to the sizzling of ham and greasy eggs in Maddie's frying pan.

Stability. It's a good, wishful thought.

Nothing like about her mother's addiction constantly and regretting her father being involved with the sirens, with Ryn and her family, when it risks his job. Maddie feels it weighing down on her. She doesn't regret _Ryn_ in her life. But she wishes this all could have less complications to them.

Tuning out, Maddie glimpses over her shoulder, her mouth uplifting. Ryn sits at the kitchen table, her long, dark hair stringy and wet. The back neck-strap of her purple halter-top dampening from the shower.

Ben sits on Ryn's left side, his arm draped loosely over Ryn's chair, wearing a white tee and his grey-striped pajama pants, scrolling through his phone before noticing along with Maddie what she's doing. Ryn narrows her eyes and glares intensely through the prongs of a metal fork. Right at him.

He laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Pretending… that Ben is in jail," Ryn says dully, squinting up one eye. "Like when _bad_ men go to jail."

The astonishment on his face has Maddie turning back around, disguising her snort-giggle as a cough. As soon as the meat cooks through, Maddie switches off the burner and dumps her eggs and ham onto a plate.

"Seriously…" Ben speaks up, peering at Maddie with a wide, mildly confused grin. "What did I do?"

He scoots open his kitchen chair, allowing their girlfriend to drop heavily onto his lap, Maddie's bare, brown legs crossing. Maddie considered taking off her gym socks and new white hightops after a quick jog downtown, picking up the groceries for breakfast, but opted for just removing her shoes due to the mud.

Ben's hand rubs over the soft, goldenrod fabric of Maddie's tanktop, his warm fingers brushing to her nape. She's missed this — Maddie missed his warmth around her, falling into blue-green eyes.

"You took away the chocolate syrup," Maddie replies, tilting up an eyebrow as Ryn hisses in agreement.

"She was chugging the bottle like it was _Gatorade_."

"Ben… stay in jail," Ryn mutters, squinting her opposite eye and raising the fork an inch higher. Maddie cough-laughs again, taking another a small, contemplative bite of her eggs and getting up to her feet when their boyfriend makes an loud, exasperated noise, dangling his head backwards over his chair.

" _Ryn_ ," Ben insists, grasping Ryn's wrist and lowering the fork. "You'll get cavities that way."

She nods decisively. "Okay."

"No, not okay. Cavities hurt and will damage your teeth."

Maddie is not too sure about Ryn's ability to develop any worn-down enamel or tooth decay compared to either of them, but Ryn seems to unmoved anyway, her eerily blue eyes slowly blinking.

"Teeth strong," she declares. "Teeth want more chocolate."

Ben's lips thin together.

"I don't think the lecture is gonna work," Maddie comments, smiling at him as he lets out a chuckle. Ryn's plate of honey-drizzled french toast topped in powdered sugar remains uneaten. Maddie scoops a fingerful of it. "Ryn, hey, sometimes there are sweeter things than chocolate…"

Wasting no time, Maddie dabs a film of pale-sugary honey on Ben's nose. He retaliates, playfully dabbing some from his nose onto Maddie's own nose.

Their laughter rings out, low and clear and vibrant.

Ryn watches attentively as Ben's hands carefully frame Maddie's face, guiding her to lean down so he can kiss the shiny, sticky-sweet mess from Maddie's nose. He kisses her again deeply. As soon as he pulls away, Ryn leans out of her kitchen chair, into him, opening her lips slightly and pressing them to Ben's nose.

It kickstarts a sensation like floating in Maddie's skull. Like she's untethered and _wants_ …

Ben swallows hard, keeping himself where he is when Ryn backs off. Her pupils enlarge, darkened and glitter with a fierce, unspoken arousal. She dips her thumb into the french toast, lukewarm and soggy, eyeing how the powder-speckled honey drips down the length. Maddie finds herself reaching for Ryn's hand, kissing the tip of Ryn's thumb devotedly, mouthing down and sucking the honey off of their partner's flesh.

 _Their_ — Ryn says she is both hers and Ben's.

It's memorizing, caught between the knowing and damned, with Ben fumbling with Maddie's jean overalls, slipping them off, and Ryn's skinny, black-denim shorts end up on the floor, and all Maddie _feels_ is love.

Stable. _Good_.

*

 


End file.
